Plastic Beach Romancing
by Anarchist Angel
Summary: 1st fanfic ever! Yay. Everyone from the Gorillaz. So Noodle makes it to Plastic Beach and finds 2D just before he overdoses. I'd love to get comments please. Noodlex2D! 3
1. Chapter 1

It was about 6pm. The sun was starting to plunge into a depressing sunset. Depressing at least for 2D. Being held captive with a whale as your warden was probably 2D's worst nightmare. He decided it was time to wake up by falling asleep forever.

Murdoc had been keeping a close eye on 2D to make sure he didn't try anything funny. He always warned him about the whale. However, 2D managed to get his drug fix. He was sitting on the floor in his room and pulled out an old beaten up shoe box from under his bed. It was filled with all the copies of previous CDs he and his band recorded. He looked at the covers and sighed in a sad reminiscence of his past. He dug to the bottom of the box where he had his painkillers and other drugs.

He opened all the medicine containers and poured a mixture of painkillers, aspirin, and everything else he had until they were overflowing in his hand. In the box was also a small amount of liquor he had saved for himself in the occasion he needed to drink away his troubles. Hardly, enough to even get a little buzzed.

'It was better than nothing', he thought. He placed a few painkillers in his mouth and took a swig of liquor. He was trying to pace himself. Before he was able to stick a few more pills in his mouth he heard the door creak behind him. A small, masked figure crept into his room.

2D dropped his pills on the floor and stood up. He wasn't sure if the pills had started to kick in and cause these delusions or if the figure was real. He reached out to touch the figure. It was real.

"2D?" questioned the figure.

"Who are you?" questioned 2D in a hazy glance.

"It's me, Noodle."

"But… Noodle was missing or something right?"

"2D, it's me. I've grown up."

Noodle looked down to the floor littered with pills and liquor. She sighed in discomfort.

"I see you haven't changed much," she whispered disappointedly.

"Wot do you mean Noods?" 2D asked in her old nickname.

"I guess I just worried about you guys…but I wonder if you ever worried about me…"

"Noodle, ay' always worried about you. Ay' always wondered what had happened."

"I was so scared when Feel Good Inc. fell. I felt so alone. That's how you've must have felt in that song."

"Windmill, windmill for the land; turn forever hand in hand," 2D started to sing.

"Turn forever hand in hand," Noodle started to join in.

"Take it all there on your stride."

"It is tinking, falling down."

"Love forever, love is free…"

"….Let's turn forever…..you and me?"

Both of them grew silent and stared at each other.

"Noodle?" asked 2D.

"Yes? 2D?" answered Noodle.

"Why do you 'ide underneath there? Ay'm sure you are lovely."

"Oh no!" Noodle hid her already covered face and turned away. 2D attempted to take off the mask. He pulled the ribbon before Noodle had a chance to fight back. The mask hit the floor and the room grew silent.

2D looked at Noodle's face. There were scars across her face as well as burn marks. However, her green eyes appeared to shine through all that.

"Ay' don't know why you 'ave to wear that mask. A beautiful face like yours should never be hidden from the world."

Noodle's eyes brightened up and she looked directly at 2D. A hot steamy tear then rolled down her cheek and she began crying.

"Oh Noodles. Ay' didn't mean to force your mask off. I think its ok. I hope I didn't damage it", 2D said as he oafishly picked up the mask.

"No," Noodle whispered, "it's just that you're the first person to ever think that I was beautiful."

"Wot?"

Noodle nodded and wiped a tear off her eye. 2D placed the mask on his bed and leaned towards Noodle to hug her. He never realized how she remained so short even after all these years. 2D wiped her tears away with his index finger and smiled his signature toothless grin at her. Noodle looked up at him and blushed.

"Noodle? Are you gonna be okay?"

"I think I will," Noodle nodded as she kissed him on the cheek.

2D blushed. Noodle was so different now. She wasn't the little girl who showed up in the FedEx crate so long ago. She was mature in every aspect. Never has a woman looked so beautiful to 2D. He nuzzled close to her. He couldn't help it. The smell of the beach settled on Noodle and the aroma traveled to 2D's nose. What was this strange attraction?

Noodle had missed everyone for a long time, but she felt especially close to never felt this kind of embrace in a long time. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed in content. She then directed her eyes towards 2D. She felt the same attraction.

They turned their faces towards each other. Their eyes connected and they slowly leaned towards each other. 2D lifted her chin to guide her lips towards his. Noodle stood on her tippy toes to reach him. Their lips softly touched and then pressed against each other. As they finally, pulled away Noodle looked up at 2D.

Her heart was racing extremely fast. She didn't even realize that she was out of breath. 2D felt the same way. He couldn't stop smiling at her. When Noodle looked again at 2D she blushed and buried her face in 2D's shirt.

"Noodle?"

"Yes, 2D?"

"Ay' fink ay' luv ya."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Noodle's face lit up. She never realized how badly she wanted him to say those words up until now.

"I love you too, 2D," Noodle replied with a modest smile.

2D smiled brighter than ever and picked Noodle off the floor and twirled her around.

"Say 'et again," he jokingly demanded.

"I love you," Noodle said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Noodle had her own room while she lived on Plastic Beach. Murdoc allowed 2D to leave his room, but only as long as Noodle made sure he didn t try to leave. Murdoc did not want to lose his singer. Noodle and 2D kept their relationship secret to avoid any conflict between the band or otherwise. Plus if Murdoc found out, 2D may be confined back to his room. Several days passed where both of them spent time catching up and being reacquainted.  
>It was Friday around 1am. 2D and Noodle were staying up late watching movies. The credits started to travel up the screen. 2D looked at Noodle in the dim light from the TV. She had just dozed off into a deep sleep. 2D smiled at how innocent and precious she looked when she slept. He picked her up gingerly and walked her to his room.<br>He placed her on his bed when he reached there. Murdoc was asleep and cyborg Noodle was charging elsewhere. The whale was somewhere else for the time being (doing whatever the hell whales do). Noodle sighed and startled 2D. He thought that maybe she would awake, but she didn t.  
>2D sat on the bed beside her and stroked her dark blue hair. It was so soft and smooth to the touch. He ran his fingers to it gently and smiled. She is so beautiful, 2D thought.<br>2D started to get a headache which usually meant it was time for his fix. He got his old box out and grabbed a few pills from the other day. He dumped a few into his palm and was about to take them.  
>2D? 2D turned around. Noodle woke up. She looked upset.<br>Yes luv? 2D answered.  
>I wish you wouldn t take those pills. They aren t good for you. 2D looked at the multicolored pills in his hand and then looked at Noodle. No one ever cared so much about him before. At that moment he dropped the pills on the floor. He then turned to Noodle.<br>Aw right luv, he said.  
>Noodle smiled and hugged him tightly. It makes me so happy to hear you say that, she said into his ear as they embraced.<br>They laid on the bed together and snuggled beside each other. 2D started to hold his head and moan in pain. Noodle looked worried and asked what was wrong. 2D was going through withdrawals and was suffering serious pain. Noodle held him tightly and looked at him.  
>I ll distract you from your pain, she finally said.<br>Ow ya gonna do tat? asked 2D.  
>Noodle blushed a bright red color and smiled mischievously at 2D. 2D had a vague idea, but was still unsure by what she had meant. Noodle leaned in and pressed her soft lips against his. 2D grabbed her waist and held her body against his. Both their hearts began to beat faster and harder as they embraced in their kiss.<br>Noodle slowly ran her tongue across his lips asking to enter. 2D opened his mouth and allowed access to her. Her tongue slowly explored and danced across the walls of his mouth as his tongue glided across her teeth and ran little circles inside her mouth. Noodle moaned in excitement and her hands ran themselves up 2D s shirt. She separated from him for a brief second to remove his shirt. Noodle tossed it across the room to ensure it d be a while before it was retrieved. 2D sat up and did the same to Noodle. He removed her shirt slowly. Noodle shivered in excitement and blushed since this was the first time she ever did something like this. 2D simply dropped her shirt on the floor beside the bed. He then leaned closer and wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck and slowly sucking her neck. He somehow managed to unhook her bra and dropped it by her shirt. Noodle looked at her breasts and at 2D s face. He smiled at Noodle and continued to kiss her. 2D started to fondle Noodle s breasts. He rubbed the areolas gently and listened to Noodle moan softly. He massaged her breasts and kissed them softly and ran his tongue across her cleavage. Noodle moaned even louder and pushed 2D on the bed. Eagerly, she unbuttoned his pants and threw them across the room along with his boxers. 2D laid there completely exposed. Noodle stared at him with a mixture of love and lust in her eyes. 2D then laid Noodle on the bed and unbuttoned her pants and threw them across the room completely. While he slowly pulled her panties off her body she massaged his penis. He moaned in delight and as the panties reached the end, he dropped them on the floor.  
>They looked at each other in a gaze. Ay luv ya Noodle, said 2D.<br>I love you too 2D, said Noodle. At this point Noodle was laying on the bed with 2D leaning over her. He kissed her again and slowly descended. He kissed across her breasts, stomach and finally down to her pussy. He kissed it slowly and began working at her. He licked her gently and listened to her moan extremely loud. Her nails dug into his mattress and he looked up at her briefly to see the feeling of pure ecstasy on her face. He felt the moisture from her on his lips. He was stone hard.  
>Noodle got up and switched positions with 2D. She kissed his body as she rubbed his hard dick and finally began to kiss him down there. She licked the tip slowly as it extended. She was a little nervous and tried to move slowly to avoid hurting 2D. 2D moaned loudly as he felt her lips encase his dick. He felt the moisture of her mouth as her tongue caressed his dick. Noodle moaned until 2D couldn t do it anymore.<br>He got up and grabbed Noodle and pushed her on the bed. Ay want ya Noodle! he proclaimed.  
>Noodle laid there panting and dripping. She nodded eagerly and opened her legs. 2D entered inside her slowly and thrusted her. They shared a symphony of moans and sighs. Noodle dug her nails into the mattress while 2D continued. Within several minutes, they both came to a climax and 2D pulled out. Noodle laid there in an afterglow. She was breathing heavily as she felt herself orgasm and tingle. 2D pulled her closely as he felt the same way. They pulled the sheet over them. They shared one last kiss and an exchange of I love you s before finally falling asleep together. <div> 


	3. Chapter 3

2D found himself awake at 3am. He looked over to Noodle who was sound asleep right next to him. It wasn't a dream it was all real. His hand felt warm and sticky. It turned out that he was the one who deflowered Noodle. The bed sheets were stained, but that was of no concern now.

2D walked into the bathroom attached to the room. He washed his hands as the blood ran down the drain. Images of what happened last night ran through his head. Noodle was the only virgin he had ever been with. She was probably the best experience too. He bit his lip as he grew excited to his erotic memories. She was so hot, so tight...

2D snapped back to reality. He shook his head. Then the thought hit him. It'll only be a matter of time before everyone else figures out what happened. He needed to let go. He needed to clear his head. He went for his booze that he had hidden. He brought it back to the bathroom so Noodle wouldn't see him if she woke up.

He knew well that if Noodle saw him drinking she would worry. It was a hard habit to break. He only had a few sips before it was gone. He shook the bottle for any drop there may have been. What had he done? He began to shake as the booze started to rush in his veins. He dropped the metal canister that once hoped the poison. It hit the ground. Thankfully, Noodle didn't went back to bed to try to sleep it off.

The next morning, Noodle woke up. It was only 7, but she felt great. She slipped past 2D quietly who was passed out and drooling on his pillow. She smiled to herself as she went into the bathroom. She did not notice the canister on the floor. She stepped into the shower already naked from the prior night and turned on the hot steaming water.

2D woke up to the sound of running water. After a few seconds he shot up realizing that Noodle must've been in the shower. Did she see the canister he dropped last night? He got up and ran into the bathroom. He saw Noodle's shadow cast on the shower curtain. He walked closer and listened as Noodle hummed and began singing in the shower. She was singing _DARE. _

2D couldn't help, but join in. Noodle opened the curtain and peeked her head out. Her hair was dripping wet and suds were resting on her head and shoulders.

"You'll have to wait your turn," Noodle said flirtingly.

"Showering together saves more water for the fishes," 2D joked back.

"You got a point," she responded as she backed up to make room for 2D.

2D hesistated for a second, but she looked so sexy to him. He couldn't fight his hormones. Before he knew it they were both showered by hot water as their wet bodies pressed against each other. 2D never showered with someone else before. The whole idea never even seemed to cross his mind, but now he was there with Noodle.

He grew excited as he saw the water drip off her breasts, and water travel down her body. Something about the element of water made her so much more appealing to him. Noodle felt the same way towards 2D. His soaked hair made her smile and she kept running her fingers through it tenderly. She bit her lip as she concentrated on his dripping haird and face. Her hand then traveled down his chest and body.

They took turns washing each other. Finally, they rinsed off and dried themselves. 2D had forgotten why he had even went in the bathroom in the first place.

"No one's awake yet?" asked 2D.

"Not that I know of," Noodle answered.

"So how do you feel now?"

"About what?"

"Well last night. Ay'm sure it was aw' so new to ya'."

"Yeah, it was. But you made it so special for me. I'm glad it was you. I'm sorry if it wasn't good for you."

"NO! NO WAY! It was the best eva!"

Noodle blushed. She smiled knowing that he enjoyed it as much as she did. Maybe even more. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Noodle! You 'ave to 'ide. If Murdoc sees you here, he'll have my arse for sure. Hide in 'fa bathroom."

Noodle did as she was told. Murdoc came into the room.

"Hey faceache!" called Murdoc, "have you seen Noods?"

"Er no, no Noodle here," said 2D.

Murdoc slammed the door and walked down the hallway. Meanwhile, Noodle noticed the canister on the floor. She picked it up and opened it. She brought the bottle to her nose and took a waft. Liquor, she knew the horrid smell. It kind of smelt like Murdoc after a crazy night of his. She walked out of the bathroom with it in her hand.

"2D?" Noodle asked.

2D saw the bottle in Noodle's hand.

"Where'd get that?" asked 2D.

"Listen, I don't want any secrets between us. I know you drink 2D. I care about you a lot. I'm not mad."

2D was dumbfounded. She wasn't mad? Instead she seemed understanding. He hugged Noodle tightly, but then he heard something. His deepest darkest fear. His eyes grew wide and he clutched Noodle tightly. Noodle looked at him with a concerned look. Could it be? No... No. Not now. The high pitch aquatic chime tolled again. The whale was back. The curtain was open and he looked. It was staring at him.

"NO!" screamed 2D. He dropped to the floor paralyzed in fear.

Noodle looked at poor 2D shivering with fear. She ran over to the window and closed the curtains. 'Strange' she thought, 'Russel tossed that whale clean away a few days ago'. 2D got up and started to calm down. He was breathing heavily and stayed visibly away from the window.

"Oh Noodle," 2D cried as he leapt into her arms.

"Are you alright?" Noodle asked.

"Murdoc made 'fat flipping whale watch me all fa time. 'Ay've been gased and forced to stay in fis fuckin' chamber."

"2D. You've been held here this whole time. You've been a prisoner all for Murdoc's albums"

"Yes!"

"Well you won't be. I swear to God. I'm getting you off this island."

2D's dark, hollow eyes lit up and a smile grew on his face. To finally be off this island. He could be with Noodle without any fear.

Noodle went outside with a rod and began to fish hoping to catch breakfast. 2D actually came out with Noodle surprisingly. Russel was outside with them being giant and all. Noodle began talking.

"Russel, 2D has been held hostage here on this island for a long time now. Nobody even knows he has been held against his will. We have to help him get out of here."

"Listen Noods, I swam a long way to get here and what will happen when we get off this island? I don't know about you, but there is no where for me to go. I don't exactly fit in," replied Russel.

"Listen Russel, we have to help him. No one else will. He's always been there for you. And I know your heart grew just as big as the rest of you did."

"Damn it Noods. You always know what to say. Aight. Wats gonna go down?"

Noodle reeled in a fish and placed it in the bucket next to her.

"First, breakfast," she smiled.

After breakfast, the three of them began planning their escape. Noodle was sitting in the center with a notepad and a quill pen she stole from Murdoc's study. Lately, he was up to something else. No one had really seen him.

"Okay Russel, we are all relying on you to get us to the closest islands possible without getting anyone killed."

"Hey man I can handle it," said Russel.

"Noods, do ya even know where we are going?" 2D asked a bit unsure.

"I honestly don't know 2D, but I feel like do know the lighthouse is SouthWest on this island. That usually means ships travel from that direction. If that is the case our best change of land will be in that direction."

"I give you props Noods."

"But Noodle. Wat if we get caught by Murdoc. He may do something even worse. Plus he found me the first time. How will I know he won't find me again?"

"Good point, 2D. Unfortunately, we probably won't be able to go into hiding right away. However, the signals on this island have been down all week. So we should be able to make a clean getaway. This is one of those plans where we may have to improvise."

"Aight Noods."

Late that night Noodle helped 2D sneak out. They had brought the essentials: food, water, money, etc. Both of them crept through the dark and outside by the lighthouse. Russel was floating in the water, waiting for them to show up. As soon as Noodle opened the door, Murdoc was standing in the doorway. Both of them gasped.

Murdoc's green skin showned under the moonlight making him look like some kind of seahag. He grinned gruesomly as Cyborg Noodle stepped next to him with her glowing long clawlike fingers grasped 2D around the neck and he looked 2D square in the eye.

"A little birdie told me my jailbird may be freed," said Murdoc all coy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let him go Murdoc!" yelled Noodle.

"Now that sounds like something I'm not gonna do Noods. You see 2D has a singing voice the fans just love. Can't imagine why, but they do and the show must go on. You see I have watching all of you. I even know about you and 2D's little ahem affair. However, I doubt you were even aware of my everpresent eye. There was a reason I set up this whole thing. The island itself isolates me and my operation without the whole legal system getting in the way. I knew it would be a matter of time before it all came back together. I was quite surprised you managed to survive it all the way here, but I guess I overlooked Russel which is hard to do cause let's face it he's big as a whale."

2D shuddered at Murdoc's analogy. Murdoc then tightened his grip.

"But I needed you Noodle. To be honest the replica I built of you just wasn't as much of a fan pleaser. She is one hell of a guard though. I may have not even caught you here at the door if it wasn't for her. But you 2D i feel bad for you. I mean I thought I gave you everything you wanted."

"You held him here against his will. You always bullied and abused him. How could you do that to him Murdoc?"

"Me? Noodle, Noodle, Noodle. I helped him launch his career higher than ever and inspired him many ways. But you act as if you are without sin? You and I both know that you are not that Asian Axe Princess you claim to be."

"What are talking about?"

"You and 2D both have so much in common and shared so much with each other in the last few days. I even recalled you said no secrets. Did you not?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, Noodle you never really told him everything about your voyages. Especially, that eye injury. Why don't you tell 2D what really happened at El Mañana?"

"Noodle, wat does Murdoc mean?" asked 2D.

"Yes Noodle what do I mean."

Noodle was silent. She had lost all confidence of her plan. Stuck in the corner. What would she say? It was her darkest secret.

"Noodle? If you don't tell 2D I will. We all know you don't want that. So you may as well tell him."

"The truth 2D is I was... starting to get tired of living the life of a musician. I never knew what it was like to live the life of a normal girl. And Murdoc here needed to get rid of some guy named Jimmy. He composed this plan where I'd fake my death in the El Mañana video. I'd be under the radar and live like a normal girl. The island would come crashing down and I would parachute off the island. But it all came crashing down. A gust of wind pulled my parachute in a totally different direction and I crashed. I was not found by anyone in the crew. Everyone thought I was dead except for Murdoc..."

Tears rolled down Noodle's cheeks. 2D's mouth dropped open. Murdoc smiled at the fact he turned the tables on Noodle.

"You see 2D. A lot has changed about Noodle. Never trust a woman 2D. But I'm your friend and sometimes it honesty hurts, but I didn't lie to you. I'm surprised that she didn't tell you. You'll be safe here on the island with me."

"Noodle? 'Ow could ya? I trusted ya more t'an anyone else in ta' band. Why dint you tell me? Just go. Leave fo'eva. Ya can leave ta island wif'out me!" yelled 2D in tears.

Noodle ran out of the house around Murdoc, but Cyborg Noodle caught her by the arm.

"Let me go!" yelled Noodle.

"Now just because you two lovebirds are having trouble doesn't mean we can't get along," said Murdoc.

"What do you want Murdoc?" demanded Noodle.

"Well, Noods. I need my guitarist for the band. Only you fill the qualifications. Afterall, the fans demand it. Hahahaha."

"Russel!"

"Don't bother Noodle. He can't hear you. He has his own problems."

"What?"

"I have a security system that Dave had just installed. Couldn't wait to see it in use. I never anticipated him to even show up here."

Noodle broke free from Cyborg Noodle's grip and ran for Murdoc. She then smashed in Murdoc's face and breaking his nose for the 9th or 10th time.

"Ow. You fuckin' cunt."

"2D I know you are mad at me and I'm sorry. I should have told you and I understand if you don't want to be with me, but I'm sure you don't want to be here."

"I don't know Noodle."

Cyborg Noodle headed for Noodle and Noodle delivered another punch, but broke her hand. All of a sudden Russel's hand scooped up both Noodle and 2D.

"What th- Russel?" said Noodle.

"I always have to protect you don't I girly girl?" joked Russel.

"Dave was always a horrible mechanic," commented 2D in a releaved way.

"Where now captain?" asked Russel.

"Straight ahead," Noodle pointed across the sea.

"Aye Aye," replied Russel.

Noodle turned back to the island only to be caught off with a passionate kiss from 2D. 2D stroked her face and held her close.

"You managed to save me Noodle. I'm not mad at you Noods. I wanted to escape from this musician life just as badly as you do. Wherever we go, can we live happily together?"

Noodle began to cry joyful tears and she nodded her head with a warm smile on her face. The sun began to rise and as the sun rose, 2D noticed that the injuries on Noodle's face disappeared with the darkness of the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

I'd just like to thank everyone for following me this far. I would like to keep hearing from you guys. Tell me if you have any ideas or suggestions. Those always rock. Anyway it's getting close to the end, but what's a story without a good twist. Now most of the locations exist on the official Gorillaz website. I am trying to be accurate.

Murdoc was back on his island. He was stomping around and cursing at the fact that he had been bested just as all stereotypical villains do.

"Damn, damn, damn!" yelled Murdoc.

He kicked a seagull that was chilling nearby. A large squak came from the bird as it fell off the balconey. Cyborg Noodle watched without a sound or reaction. Murdoc stomped inside and rode the gritty, old lift to the engine room.

"Dave!" screamed Murdoc on the top of his lungs.

A stout man popped from behind a giant hunk of machinery. He had been 'working' on the power problems on the island for quite some time now. It was a known fact to everyone on the island though that Dave was a hack of a mechanic.

"H'allo?" answered Dave casually.

"Dave you dumb-ass bastard," snarled Murdoc, "What the fuck happened to the security system?"

"W'at do you mean, boss?"

"You said you had finished on working the bugs out of the security system, but it didn't work at all. It was supposed to ensure no one would get on or off the island without my say so."

"Now when I said I worked the bugs out, I meant the hornet's nest in the circuits. I had to burn the little bastards so yeah the whole system is ruined for the time being. May take a long time to repair. Sorry bout that."

"What? You mean there has been no security system on this island? Well what the devil have you been working on?"

"Same problem as always boss."

Murdoc stormed out of the room and went into his secret room. He viewed all his surveillance screens as he thought carefully about to do. The answer then became clear to him. He would have to go after them himself. He had been working on a cyborg version of himself. Murdoc figured his duplicate can handle things in the meantime. It wasn't very real looking, but it would have to do. He began packing and such. Then he walked outside and got in his submarine. He'd have to be sneaky to catch them.

Murdoc curled up in the tiny vehicle. It was tinier than he remembered as his knees blocked his face. He set the radar. Cyborg Noodle was also left behind. The sub was too small. His radar picked up something and he was off.

"Mess with me, will they?" he muttered as he dove into the sea.

MEANWHILE...

Russel was swimming in the ocean and it had seemed like ages for him. He eventually just started to float on his back while Noodle and 2D sat on his stomach. Noodle's hand was busted from fighting her android self. She looked down at hand and held it as if she was holding a baby. 2D couldn't help, but look at her in pity and concern.

"Noodle? Does et hurt?" asked 2D as he scootched closer to Noodle.

"Yeah, but only when I try to move it," answered Noodle. She tried to lift it to show 2D, but hissed in pain and discomfort.

"Noodle! Don't move. Let me try to find somefink to mend your arm wif."

2D scrambled through one of the bags he had managed to bring. Bottled water, food, tees, telescope. He took a telescope and used it as a crude splint and use one of his tees to bandage it.

"Does 'fat feel okay?" 2D asked.

Noodle nodded. She wiggled her fingers and lifted her arm.

"Much better," she replied.

Noodle began going into her own bag. They needed some way to pass the time. Finally, she found it. Her beloved melodica. She ran her fingers across keys gently and placed her lips on the mouthpiece.

She literally sounded like she was breathing music. 2D watched in aw as her damaged hand graced across the keys in a beautiful tune. The melody was so familiar though. 2D then began to sing.

_Distant stars_

_Come in black or red_

_I've seen their worlds_

_Inside my head_

_They connect_

_With the fall of man_

_They breathe you in_

_And dive as deep as they can_

_There's nothing you can do for them_

_They are the force between_

_When the sunlight is arising_

_There's nothing you can say to him_

_He is an outer heart_

_And the space has been broken_

_Broken_

_Our love_

_Broken_

_Is it far away in the_

_Glitter Freeze_

_Or in our eyes_

_Every time they leave_

_It's by the light_

_Of the plasma screens_

_We keep switched on_

_All through the night while we sleep_

_There's nothing you can do for them_

_They are the force between_

_When the sunlight is arising_

_There's nothing you can say to her_

_I am without a heart_

_And the space has been broken_

_Broken_

_Our love_

_Broken_

Noodle parted her lips from her Melodica. She turned to 2D, and he turned to her. Russel had started doing backstrokes in the water to speed things up.

"'Ow'd you learn 'fat song?" asked 2D.

"I sort of came up with it," answered Noodle.

"Really? I remembered hearing that tune faintly one night when I was falling asleep late one night. The lyrics just came naturally then. I thought it was just my imagination."

"I used to play that song a lot when I was traveling."

The sky began to darken and Noodle rested on 2D's lap.

"Do you mind if I rest here?" asked Noodle.

"Not at all, love," replied 2D as he kissed Noodle's nose.


	6. Chapter 6

I have come to realize that I have managed to really drift off with the main story of Noodle and 2D. I'm going to try to get back to the main plot here so try to bear with me. Thanks for everyone who still managed to read along. As always feedback is always helpful.

As it got darker, 2D became more nervous. He didn't know really what the ocean was like at night. He gazed down at Noodle who was beginning to drift off. Her melodica was at her side and he picked it up gingerly. He put his chapped lips to the mouthpiece and blew straight into it.

It made a large high-pitch screech. Russel panicked and flipped over. Noodle was awakened by the cold water as she fell in. She swam to get any of her belongings before they sunk in the ocean. Russel helped her and scooped her up. 2D scrambled around while trying to keep a grip on her melodica. 2D swam to Russel's hand where he saw Noodle soaked and coughing up water.

Noodle's little white dress was completely transparent due to the water. She curled up and began shivering in the ocean breeze. 2D felt guilty, but he couldn't help, but look at her. Noodle sat up and wringed some of the water out of her dress.

"You alright baby-girl?" Russel asked tenderly.

"H-hai, I t-t-think I'l-l b-be ok-kay," Noodle shivered.

"'Ay dint mean for 'fat to happen Noods," said 2D with handed Noodle her melodica.

"Oh no! The reed is unaligned now," cried Noodle as she started fidgeting with it to realign her reed. She blew into it a few times. A strange chirp sounded.

"Noodle, honey, that's a new, strange tune," commented Russel.

"That's not me, Russel. That sound is coming from out there."

Noodle pointed out to the sea. Some strange shadow emerged from the water and dived back in. The chirping continued and had gotten louder. Noodle began to play her melodica in symphoney to the chirping. Whatever was out in the water was coming closer to her. 2D started getting nervous as the shadow in the water approached. The shadow was pretty large.

"You sure ya know what your doing, Noods?" asked Russel.

"I'm not sure," answered Noodle as she parted her lips from the mouthpiece.

"Somefink's coming up," whispered 2D.

A slippery, light-grey creature emerged from the water and looked right up at 2D. 2D turned completely white and fell back.

"W-w-hale!" screamed 2D.

Noodle approached the whale and patted its head. The whale chirped. Noodle smiled and continued playing her melodica. 2D shook in absolute fear. All of a sudden, several chirps began to fill the air. 2D was surrounded.

"Hey Noods, sounds like you have some fans," laughed Russel.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" squeaked 2D as he curled up in a feetle position.

"Okay."

Noodle stopped playing and went over to comfort 2D. She grabbed his hand and led him to the edge of Russel's hand. 2D struggled, but Noodle was definitely too strong for him. She guided his hand over to the whale. His hand was on the bottlenose whale. He felt the blood in his body stop flowing and he couldn't breathe.

"It's okay, 2D," reassured Noodle.

"But ay'-"

2D was cut off by one of Noodle's kisses. They always seemed to catch him off guard.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you, 2D."

The two of them sat together. 2D held Noodle in his arms and he ran his fingers through her soft hair. For the first time the whales didn't bother him. He felt so secure and relaxed. The moment itself was so beautiful. He kissed her forehead gently and held her ear up to his heart. It was steady, but racing as she scooted closer to him.

"Noodle, ay' know ay' 'ave been saying dis a lot, but ay' really do love ya'," said 2D softly.

"Hai, I love you too, Stu," answered Noodle.

It seemed like forever since Noodle refered to him by his real name. He nuzzled her and sighed in the intoxication of love and romance itself. He imagined what it'd be like when they finally made it to land. He imagined walking with her along the beach. What would it be like to live with Noodle as his lover and not just a friend or some kind of sister. Things would be so different now. But he loved her and he knew everything would be okay. Afterall, Noodle said she wouldn't let anything bad happen to him.

He looked down at Noodle who had once again fallen asleep. She was so innocent looking as she slept.

"Sleep well, luv, Ay'll protect ya," whispered 2D as he kissed her once again and he scooped her up in his arms and layed back to catch some Z's.


	7. Chapter 7

Just thank you guys who have so supportive of my work. I know that I really don't have much clue with what I'm doing, but hey I'm trying right? Here's Ch 7!

"Land-ho!" cired Russel as he walked onto the sandy shore.

Russel's body was covered in a mixture of barnacles, seaweed, starfish, and he even snagged an anchor. He scooped 2D and Noodle off his head and placed them on the ground. He then collapsed on the ground with a large thump.

"Watch out!" yelled 2D, "Ya' almost squished us."

Noodle danced happily in the sun. No more walking on rotting plastic or Russel's body. She was on real ground. Noodle took two handfuls of sand and threw them into the air. The little grains of sand flew and danced in the wind only to hit 2D's face.

He spat up some of the sand. He then laughed loudly at himself. 2D could only admire Noodle as she danced in the sun. How the gold rays reflected and flowed down her dark blue hair. Her hair and the sun only seemed to emphasize the sweet movements she was making with her body. 2D then snapped out of his daze. He ran towards her to join. He danced with her, but he just wasn't as graceful as he tripped over his left foot and fell on the ground. Noodle giggled and helped 2D up.

"Tanks," said 2D as he scooped her up in his arms.

2D was straining himself as he held Noodle's little body. He smiled and twirled her around. They both fell back on the ground and started laughing. 2D began kissing Noodle passionatly, but they were shortly interupted.

"Hey guys, where we at?" asked Russel as he looked around.

They walked around and Noodle saw something.

"Look!" yelled Noodle as she pointed to a large building on the shore. Russel picked the two guys up and carried them in the direction Noodle was pointing. The building became more clear.

"Is that a castle?" asked Russel.

"Yeah," answered 2D.

It was indeed a castle. The castle appeared as if it stood there for ages. For it to stand tall even after being so close to the waters was an astonishment in itself. The three band members approached the gate of the castle. Russel tapped the door with a single finger. A scrawny snootily dressed man came out when the door opened.

"Are you guests of the Smith family?" asked the man.

"Um no," answered 2D confused, "I am Stuart Pot and this is Russel Hobbs and Noodle er... Noodle? We ar' da gorillaz."

"You may be the queen of England, but you have no reservation so be gone," said the man.

Russel grabbed the little man and held him close to his face. The man yelled and squirmed, but it was no use. Russel then stared the man square in the eye.

"Cracker, ya better listen up and tell us what we need to hear, ya dig?" snarled Russel.

"Y-y-yes s-sir, very good now. Shall I make arrangements for your stay?" answered the frightened man.

"Now that's mo' like it," answered Russel, "but first, where are we?"

"Bamburgh Castle. Now what is the occasion you would like to stay?"

"Occasion?" asked 2D.

"Like are you here to tour or are perhaps a wedding."

"A wedding?" 2D and Noodle said.

Noodle glanced at 2D and blushed a bright pink. She hadn't even considered that as an option with 2D. However, now that she thought about it she didn't think it was even possible to be in love with anyone else. 2D looked at Noodle. To marry Noodle would be a dream come true. However, would Noodle ever want to spend the rest of her life with him. He felt like he was not worthy of such a lotus flower. If he ever married her though he would surely want it to be somewhere fantastic. She was like a princess so maybe a castle like this would be an option.

"We are just visiting," said Russel.

2D and Noodle both broke from their thoughts. They followed the man into the castle and it was so magnificent. The castle looked like it was well-kept and everything. The room Noodle and 2D shared was a huge suite-like room. Russel would have to stay out in the courtyard.

"Fit for a king-literally," said the man as he left to take care of other duties.

"Wow, the room is beautiful," commented Noodle as she sat on the bed.

"Ya' bet Noodle, fit fo' a queen," agreed 2D.

Noodle smiled and blushed as she pulled off her stockings and slowly stripped as she walked over to the bathroom. She felt so good in the shower. Literally weeks since Noodle had bathed she took her sweet time. She wrapped a towel around herself and headed back to the bedroom for a new set of clothes. She walked out of the bathroom to find 2D seductively sitting naked on the bed.

2D made a come here gesture with his index finger and a wink of his dark eye. Noodle blushed and looked away in bashfulness. She then looked back up at 2D.

"Ya' smell like a dozen roses luv," 2D said as he sniffed the aroma beaming off her body.

Noodle's towel started to slip, but Noodle didn't notice.

"Et feels like ages since we've been alone like dis," continued 2D.

The towel slowly inched down Noodle's bare body and was slowly unfolding in the front.

"Ay' wanna 'old ya' in my arms, Noods," 2D said as he stretched his arms towards her.

Finally, Noodle's towel fell to the floor. Noodle felt a cold draft and finally noticed her towel was no longer covering her body. Noodle forgot her senses and the need to get changed and jumped into bed with 2D.

They rolled around in the sheets as they passionately kissed each other. 2D took dominance over Noodle and kissed her neck gently. He started to get more aggreassive with her. He began sucking and biting her neck and left a red mark on her neck. He continued to kiss her entire body and continued more vigorously with each moan that passed Noodle's lips.

Noodle enjoyed the domination and pleaded he'd be harsher. He placed one hand around her neck and had her pinned to the bed. He kissed her and stared into her eyes. Noodle felt overwhelmed by the sensation in her body. 2D then decided to let Noodle take dominance and he rolled both of them over with her being on top.

Noodle bit down hard on 2D's neck and she sucked the flesh there. 2D moaned loudly in estascy and dug his fingers into the mattress. This time felt so much more passionate if it was even possible. Noodle pulled up 2D to her face and stared down at him. He began to tremble, but in pleasure not fear. She then kissed him hard.

She then decided to be more gentle. She traced a single finger down his body. Her finger explored and examined every centimeter of his body. She stuck her finger in her mouth and continued the technique. 2D moaned more as he felt the wetness of her finger on his body. He wanted her so badly. He wanted to be inside of her. He wanted to cum inside or her and make her his.

Noodle laid beside 2D and looked into his eyes. He knew that meant she was ready. He helped her relax and massaged her vagina using two fingers. His fingers worked in circular motions around the lubia of her genitals and listened as more moans passed her lips. Noodle was gripping the bed as if she was trying to contain herself. She bit her lip as if she was trying to keep in a scream.

2D continued rubbing her as he ran his tongue up and down her clitorus. Noodle couldn't help, but to moan outloud. 2D felt his dick throbbing. Never had he been so hard or large. Never had another person make him feel this way.

He parted her legs and slowly entered. It was easier than last time and he felt her wetness on his dick. He moaned as he eased in. Noodle bit her lip until he was in all the way and then she let out a gasp. He began to thrust slowly and felt her shiver under his body. Noodle moaned and whispered "yes" continuously as 2D thrusted. He was finally at full speed and beads of sweat were dripping from his body.

Noodle continued to scream and moan. 2D smiled victoriously as he saw the look of true satisfaction on her face. He wanted her even more with every moan and calling of his name. He felt the pressure build up inside of him. He was about to lose it.

"I want to make ya' mine Noodle!" yelled Noodle.

"Take me! All of me!" answered Noodle between moans and gasps.

2D then came. He felt the warm liquid escape his body and he moaned at the thought and action of it being inside Noodle. Noodle orgasmed the second his cum entered her body. A warm tingly sensation took a toll on Noodle as she laid there on the bed. She and 2D were exhausted and fell asleep naked on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay guys I have been getting a positive audience so I'm assuming that I should keep up with the story. As always feedback is totally welcomed and if anyone has a suggestion to where I should take this story, I'd love to hear.

About an hour later, 2D awoke and he saw Noodle sleeping beside him. He loved her so much and he knew it. 2D knew he never wanted to be without her. He knew what he needed to do, but he needed to talk to someone first. He got up and got dressed. Slowly, he slipped out the door and closed it with the most care. Noodle didn't even stir.

2D walked out the castle and to the courtyard where Russel was eating food he ordered from room service. He picked up a loaf of bread and tossed it in his mouth. 2D looked at the giant and tapped his big toe.

"Russel!" yelled 2D.

Russel looked down to his foot and saw 2D waving at him. Russel picked up 2D.

"Fee Five Foe Fumb, I thought I heard someone really dumb," Russel joked.

"Russel 'Ay need to talk to ya' about somefink important," 2D said.

"What about, man?"

"Et's Noodle. I really luv her and 'Ay don't want to ever be without her. I want to ask her to marry me."

"Mhm and ya' wanted to know if ya' should go fo' it?"

"Well tat and 'Ay wanted your permission. 'Ay mean you raised her basically. 'Ay want your blessing."

"Just promise me you'll treat her well 2D. Don't ever break her heart and treat her like the asian axe princess she is."

"'Ay will Russ, fanx."

2D hugged Russel's thumb and Russel placed him on the ground. 2D began running to the small village nearby.

"Where you going 2D?" asked Russel.

"To town to find a jewelers. 'Ay need a ring."

2D eventually found an old jeweler's place. He walked into the shop and was welcomed by an old jeweler. He had dark eyes covered by thick-rimmed spectacles. Wrinkles and liverspots made up his entire face. His nose was broad and long. Age had surely transformed this man from his former prime. His shop appeared as old as he did. The floor was made of oak and his counters and shop appeared to be from another time. Yet, the shop looked clean and maintained even though it had aged.

"'Ow can 'ay 'elp ya'?" asked the old man. He sounded just like 2D.

"'Ay need a ring for a proposal," answered 2D.

"'Ay know jus' da one."

The old man took a box from behind the counter. It was a small, brown leather box in the man's aged, bony hands. The old man blew the dust off of the box and polished it with his forearm. He presented it to 2D humbly. 2D grasped the box and held it. He opened it with caution and looked inside.

The light in the room bounced off of the magnicent diamond. The ring reflected different colors of red, green, blue, and the room appeared brighter when it was exposed to the light. The band of the ring twisted and resembled the twist of ivy when it coiled around something. The diamond had been cut to fit a romantic heart shape. 2D knew that this was the ring. His heart jumped in the thought and intoxication of making Noodle his with this very token.

"'Ow much?" asked 2D.

"Wot 'ay want is not money, but somefink else of value," answered the old man.

"Wot's dat?"

"Ya' ar' very famous Mr. Pot."

"Wot? How do ya' know who 'ay am?"

"Ya' went out with my grand-daughter, Paula."

2D froze. The old man sensed the awkuardness of the moment and had paused. 2D could not keep eye contact with the old man who did nothing, but stare at him. Paula and him had a history and a very bad one at that. Paula had cheated on him and got kicked out of the band. Yet, the old man did not seem vengeful, but more thoughtful and serene.

"Wot' do ya' want?" 2D finally asked.

"Your forgiveness."

"'Ay don't understand."

"Mr. Pot, the relationship you had with my daughter did not last because she had made poor choice. 'Ay 'ave only wished dat she would 'ave made wiser choices. 'Ay know for a fact that you have found the perfect partner just by the way you came into my shop. 'Ay knew wot ya' wanted and who ya' were. My Paula made a poor choice and had shamed her family by her dishonesty. My only wish is for your forgiveness so our pride may be redemed."

"Ya' 'ave my forgivness."

"Fank you Mr. Pot, 'Ay can rest."

The old man nodded his head and walked into the backroom. 2D left the shop and headed back to the castle. He searched everywhere for Noodle and he saw a giant windmill in the back. Noodle was by the window playing her melodica. The hair danced in the wind as if it was dancing to her beautiful song. Noodle was completely oblivious to her surroundings. 2D walked closer with the box in his hand. He slipped it into his back pocket and was finally standing before Noodle. She broke out of her trance and looked directly at him into his dark void eyes.

"2D?" questioned Noodle who was surprised.

"Noodle, 'ay've missed ya'," whispered 2D as he kissed her lips passionately.

They kissed for several minutes and then pulled apart. Noodle licked her lips and looked at him with question. He felt her heart beating hard and fast against his chest. It was almost as if she sensed something of great importance was about to take place. 2D looked into Noodle's beautiful green eyes. They were surely unique and he treasured looking into them.

"Noodle, 'ay know it 'as been a short time since we've been in a relationship," started 2D.

"Yeah, but I've known you my whole life," replied Noodle.

"Ya' deserve to 'ave whatever ya' want Noodle. 'Ay want ya' to smile everyday foreva. Da' thought of ya' being with anyone else kills me and 'ay want ya' to be wif me foreva. Me finding ya' here at this windmill was fate and even in Feel Good Inc. 'ay wanted to be out dare wif ya'."

2D got on one knee and looked at Noodle. Noodle's eyes grew in the idea of what would happen next. Her heart started beating so hard she could hear it. 2D pulled the box out from his back pocket and opened it. Noodle gasped as she saw the beautiful ring.

"Will ya' marry me?" asked 2D.

"Yes, I will," cried Noodle as she slipped the ring on her finger. 2D hugged Noodle and lifted her up in the air. Noodle cried in tears of joy as she and 2D danced the light of the sunset.


	9. Chapter 9

Days had passed and the Gorillaz had made the small village of Northumbria their home. Russel had helped Noodle with everything for the wedding. She had her dress and the wedding was going to be held at the castle by the large windmill. While this was not the typical place to hold weddings 2D and Noodle had insisted on it. 2D had his tux too and everyday for him seemed to be brighter and better. All the preparations were made and it was finally the big day.

2D was adjusting his bowtie and looked at himself in the mirror. He felt awkuard in the formal attire, but he knew this was the traditional thing to wear and he loved Noodle very much. He wondered what she would look like when the moment finally came. He tried to comb his hair, but it wasn't cooperating with him. A giant cowlick stubbornly stood on top of his head. He eventually managed to flatten it down with his hand and looked at himself one last time before leaving his room.

"'Ay do, 'ay do, 'ay do," 2D practiced his line in the mirror. 2D knew it was time.

Noodle was a few rooms over and she had a lovely dress on. Two women who worked there were helping her get ready. She had a long, slender wedding dress that tailed on the floor. The dress showed every curve in her body and Noodle was holding her breath as one the servants zipped her dress from behind. The other servant was fixing her hair. This woman had somehow managed to pull Noodle's hair into a bun. This was a typical Japanese way to style the hair and for this occasion Noodle felt it was called for. A large mirror stood before Noodle who just stared into it's silvery deep. The day she would become Mrs. Pot was today. Butterflies in her stomach have almost gotten to the point where Noodle felt sick, but she was sincerely happy. The first servant began applying makeup to Noodle. A light tint of white eye shadow was laid upon Noodle's eyelids. Blush, a natural pink lipstick, and mascara were also added to her face. She was almost ready. Noodle opened her eyes and looked into the mirror. The servants were in awe of Noodle's make up had made Noodle's green eyes appear even greener and stand out.

The servants worked together to put Noodle's veil on and they helped escort her to the windmill by the courtyard. Russel was outside in his usual getup because it was short notice. 2D had given Russel the honor of being best man.

The wedding itself was simple. Besides the servants, no one was there. It was quiet except for the waves crashing and a small band playing. 2D stood at the end next to Russel who was sitting down to get a better view. Noodle approached with a white veil covering her face. 2D smiled a giant grin when he saw Noodle in her dress. He then heard Russel sniffling.

Noodle began walking down the preset path covered in petals as the music played. Noodle looked at 2D who was very dashing in his tux. She smiled under her veil and continued walking. She stopped when she finally reached 2D. They were face to face and she looked up at him. 2D looked at her and raised her veil.

Never had Noodle looked so beautiful to him in his entire life. That very moment he knew that this was forever. Noodle batted her eyelashes and smiled at him with rosy red cheeks. They both then turned to the judge who was ready to wed them.

Neither of them were paying much attention to what the judge was saying and both just imagined what it'd be like when they finally got married.

"Stuart, do you take er Noodle to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the judge.

Both of them snapped back to the moment.

"'ay do!" exclaimed 2D in joy.

"And do you Noodle, take Stuart as your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the judge.

"Hai, I do," answered Noodle.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

2D planted his lips on Noodle's. The kiss so so sweet and romantic. He slipped his tongue in quickly and pulled away. Never had a kiss been so precious to him. The first time he kissed her as his wife. Noodle blushed a bright red and 2D began to blush at her. Russel was bawling his eyes even though he never seemed like the kind who would. They then heard a single applaud.

Murdoc was standing at the end of the aisle clapping his hands together.

"I do love weddings, but I never got an invitation; must've gotten lost in the mail," Murdoc said with an evil grin.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for reading my stories everyone. I've got some suggestions and I think I know just what to do. I'm really not sure how exactly I want to wrap up the whole story just yet so yeah we'll see.

"How the fuck did this cracker ass find us?" demanded Russel.

Noodle just stared Murdoc with a sense of fear. She was not sure of what his intentions were.

"Yor not wanted Murdoc Niccals," 2D said with a serious look on his face.

"Ya' know how much I like parties though," answered Murdoc as he walked with swagger down the aisle and towards them.

Noodle tossed her bouquet and it landed in Russel's hand. Noodle posed in a forward stance ready for Murdoc. 2D stood in front of her and lifted his fists in a fisty cuffs pose.

"Dis is my fight, Noodle," said 2D.

Noodle nodded and stood down. Murdoc cackled at 2D's act of bravery and courtship as he finally approached 2D. They stared straight at each other for a brief moment and Murdoc slugged 2D right in his left eye. 2D fell back, but jumped back on his feet. His eye was red and he felt it throb harshly. He stared with a deep hatred and jumped at Murdoc. He nailed Murdoc in the stomach and twisted his fist while it was still in his gut. Murdoc responded with a side kick and 2D slid across the ground. Noodle watched in horror and wanted to run in there to protect her new husband, but she knew she couldn't. 2D weakly looked at Noodle's face and realized how badly he needed to beat Murdoc.

2D felt the rage from all the years of Murdoc kicking his ass and just being a total douchebag build up inside. His heart raced and the adrenaline started pumping in his veins. 2D slowly got up and looked at Murdoc who was snickering at 2D's pain. 2D stood and charged at Murdoc with full force and felt his knuckles shatter Murdoc's jaw. Everything appeared to slow down and he heard Murdoc yell in pain. Blood was dripping from Murdoc's face and he lost two of his teeth. 2D then kicked Murdoc in the chest with all the hate and passion in his heart. Murdoc flew about 7 feet back and dragged across the ground. 2D had won.

"2D!" yelled Noodle as she ran into his arms.

2D hugged his bride and kissed her once again.

"You did it. You finally stood up for yourself, for us."

"'Ay did dint 'ay?" replied 2D with a new sense of pride.

"But where do we go from here?" asked Russel.

Just then Murdoc's GOD device started ringing. 2D answered it.

"2D? This is Dave. I'm calling to tell Murdoc that the two cyborgs have completely malfunctioned and took off with Jetty I think they're after Murdoc!"

"Wot?" said 2D.

"There isn't much time!"

2D hung up the phone and told everyone what was going on. 2D thought to himself. He hated Murdoc so much, but he wasn't sure if he deserved whatever the robots were going to do. 2D looked at Murdoc who was still on the ground in pain and snarling in pain. They had to get him to a hospital and stop the cyborgs.

They left and found a hospital one town over. Murdoc was out in a few days, but with certain adjustments. As they left Noodle saw someone familiar. It was her? Noodle knew that meant the other robot was near. Cyborg Noodle saw her immediately and starting firing bullets from her mouth. Noodle jumped and dodged the bullets. She swooped from above and knocked the cyborg to the ground. Noodle grabbed the rifle that was peaking from her throat and struggled to see if there was some way to deprogram the cyborg. Murdoc's cyborg was right behind, but it had no weapons or such. Russel just crushed it with his fist.

Noodle swung her cyborg duplicate and tossed it into the wall of the hospital. Sparks began flying from the cyborg and it got up. It began to charge again and Noodle was ready and was ready to strike, but she knew her limits this time. When cyborg Noodle came back Noodle grabbed her ankles and body slammed her into the ground with all her might. Cyborg Noodle's face shattered on the concrete. Sparks, nuts, and shards of metal flew everywhere. It was dead.

The band had all settled back on Plastic Beach. They all figured it wouldn't hurt to have a little vacation. It was relaxing and Russel was starting to get back to his normal size. Murdoc's mouth was wired shut due to his broken jaw, but no one seemed to mind. Well, cept Murdoc.

"I guess we will be recording our next album," Noodle said as she looked to 2D who was watching the waves crash.

"Yes, good thing Murdoc doesn't do da' vocals or we'd be fucked; 'ay guess that makes him faceache for now," laughed 2D.

Everyone laughed except for Murdoc. Noodle looked at 2D with a look of love and she kissed him again.

"2D, I'm so happy we're married and together now, and I have great news, I'm pregnant!" exclaimed Noodle.

2D was overcome with joy and he lifted Noodle into the air. Russel cheered and even Murdoc managed to smile a little. After all, the band was finally together and with another member on the way. Everyone was happy and for once 2D was feeling good.

THE END


End file.
